


Day 11 Slow Dancing

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets outed. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11 Slow Dancing

Day 11  
Slow Dancing

“And now for our top story, last night’s gala to benefit those displaced by the Chitauri invasion. While there were record donations made to the charities represented the big moment of the evening was made even bigger by what has become known as ‘the Tweet seen ‘round the world.’ Billionaire philanthropist and superhero Tony Stark was photographed with what appears to be an engagement ring. Though this may come as a shock to many people considering Stark’s past, what made this photo worthy of the record books is who he shares the spotlight with. Speculation has circulated for months regarding-”

“Are you guys seriously watching this crap again?”

Clint glances over the back of the couch at Tony leaning in the doorway with a half-eaten sandwich in one hand and violently-purple energy drink in the other.

“Hey man, it’s not every day two of your teammates make the record books. ‘S not our fault you picked the most paparazzi packed night of the year to sport your new jewelry.”

Tony rolls his eyes and moves to plop down in an armchair adjacent to the couch Clint is sharing with Bruce and Natasha. Setting his plate on the low coffee table Tony chugs his energy drink, glaring at the E!News anchor still droning on and on about his past and supposed future. The record breaking Tweet flashes across the screen at least four more times in between cuts to so-called “relationship experts”, pop culture analysts and gossip mongers. Though the picture, and subsequent outing of the engagement, has had a mostly positive reaction there are of course naysayers and people who have been downright hateful about it. JARVIS has been fielding calls, emails, texts, Tweets and Facebook messages since the picture went public. Everything from requests for interviews or congratulations to death threats, which are nothing new in their line of work, have been bombarding JARVIS’s servers. 

The anchor is still elucidating the implications of an openly gay superhero when Steve strolls in from his afternoon workout. Sweat is beaded around his hairline and making his shirt stick to his chest like a second skin. Tony sees no reason to complain. There is a tiny glint from Steve’s left hand when he reaches up to push his hair out of his face. Tony just smiles. On the screen the now-famous Tweet is blown up to show Tony laughing, open and real, while Steve leads him across the dance floor with a smile, right hand held in Tony’s left.

**Author's Note:**

> part of the same headcanon as [day 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574389), [day 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574818), [day 29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574980), [day 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574416), [day 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574602), [day 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574533), [day 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574317) and [day 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574995)


End file.
